Slidrugtanni
Overview The Clan of the Boar. A reclusive clan once forgotten by their brethren but recently rediscovered, the Clan of the Boar is both mystical and untamed. Their understanding of the world is unmatched, as are their boorish and primitive ways. Pre-Second Winter Festival= Starting Bonuses * The Mender's Hut replaces the Healer's Hut. Mender produce +1 Lore while not healing. * Each additional territory gives +2 max population. * No Happiness penalties for non-upgraded houses. Fame Bonuses * 200 Fame ** Heritage: 1 Free Lore, this does not count towards Lore Victory or Blessing unlocks. * 500 Fame ** Greater Blessings: All blessings have upgraded effects: *** Freya: The 'Blizzard Production Penalty' reduced by 50% (double Wood unchanged) *** Baldr: Total additional Happiness of +5 (2 more than the original). *** Jörd: Your Warchief and Upgraded Towers now get +10% Attack Power (along with the normal gain of +20 Stone and +10 Iron.). Lore Tree |-|Post Second Winter Festival= Starting Bonuses * The Mender's Hut replaces the Healer's Hut. Mender produce +1 Lore while not healing. * Each additional territory gives +2 max population. * No penalties to Happiness for non-upgraded houses and Town Hall. Fame Bonuses * 200 Fame ** Heritage: 1 Free Lore (does not count towards Lore victory or Blessing unlock). * 500 Fame ** Greater Blessings: All blessings have upgraded effects: *** Freya: Winter penalty is massively reduced (70% for Food, 30% for ) *** Baldr: +5 Happiness *** Jörd: Warchief and Upgraded Towers get +10% Lore Tree Campaign In the story campaign, Boar Clan are originally led by Hvedrung, the one who masterminded the murder on Rig's father and massacre of entire Stag Clan. By the time the truth came out, Boar Clan had an uprising led by Svarn who made an ally with Rig against their common enemy. Svarn's Faction A small faction of the clan who allies with Rig led by Svarn. A taciturn spiritual leader, Svarn is a sage and warrior who lives a simple life, close to nature and in accordance with the Old Ways. Svarn is the one who revealed the bigger plot to Rig behind latter's clan's massacre and theft of Regal Horn. Hvedrung's Faction Main branch of Boar Clan led by ruthless and proud Hvedrung, the mastermind behind Stag Clan massacre. Hvedrung sends Hagen to slaughter Rig, along with his family and clan to get his hands on Regal Horn and preventing them from becoming future threat. Hvedrung seemed to have foreseen Rig and his followers' survival as he proudly revel his crimes and taunted him for his obliviousness to Regal Horn's true purpose. He intended to destroy Bifrost and bring forth Ragnarök with help of Regal Horn, which later revealed to be Gjallhorn. In the end, Hvedrung was finally defeated by Rig, but chose to face his last moments by telling that despite the Bifrost has been saved, he caused enough damaged which resulted Great Tree Yggdrasil to shudder, and thus Ragnarok already began. The revelation sapped whatever rage that boiling Rig's heart that he lost the drive to avenge his father in that instant. It's unknown what happened to Hvedrung afterwards, as he presumably either left to die or incarcerated for his crimes. Other Clans *Fenrir (Clan of the Wolf) *Eikthyrnir (Clan of the Stag) *Heidrun (Clan of the Goat) *Huginn and Muninn (Clan of the Raven) *Bjarki (Clan of the Bear) *Sváfnir (Clan of the Snake) *Nidhogg (Clan of the Dragon) *Svadilfari (Clan of the Horse) *Lyngbakr (Clan of the Kraken) *Himminbrjotir (Clan of the Ox) de:Slidrugtanni Category:Clans